Talk:Fizz/@comment-16517370-20150122023548/@comment-5347810-20150129035624
I mained jungle Fizz in normals (for what it counts) for S3 and S4: Don't try it anymore. Fizz jungle just got wrecked by his new changes; he runs out of mana far too easily since you now have to rely on your E to soften jungle monsters before W is worth using, and running out of mana means that you have to constantly be going back instead of ganking. If smite's cooldown were still 60 seconds, he might do okay with the farming smite, but it's not, so E is his only starter damage most of the time. He was fine in jungle before the nerfs; you didn't have to use E since Q-W gave you good sustained damage, and Fizz has always been able to gank at relatively low health due to his slipperiness. But he can't gank without mana, and his jungle now has really, really bad mana problems. If you are insistent on picking up jungle Fizz, my suggestion would be to go for a level 2 gank. Ask for a super-long leash on golems, then go smite down red. Grab W and E. Go gank a lane with E slow into W for red/damage. You'll probably burn a flash, but soon smite will be up and you can go smite wolves for your gold for your smite upgrade. I'd go for the farming one, for the sustain, and to help you take wraiths without getting murdered (otherwise they're painfully slow on Fizz). For itemization, you'll be aiming for mid-late game before you actually hit your power spike. Previously, Fizz had some pretty good ganks before finishing his Lich Bane, but they're not so great now. I like to finish a Abyssal before Lich Bane, or at least I used to; the huge reduction to Q might make Lich Bane required, I don't know, haven't had enough chance to try everything out. If you're having trouble taking a lot of damage in the jungle, take the armor item that builds into Zhonya's: Zhonya's is pretty core, and the item scales with your farm, so you'll be getting stronger while running about using up all your mana on camps. For boots, I take Mobility. You get between camps quickly, and, more importantly, get back to camps from fountain after you've shopped/gotten mana. For the jungle item, I actually prefer the AS/onhit one to the AP one; while the AP one has CDR and that would be great to have, the change to W's active really encourages you to build AS, and the on-hit will give you 25-60 (by late game, generally) extra damage to your Q and your AAs. New Fizz has to AA a lot to finish things off, and doing so faster is a more powerful than CDR, because keep in mind; AAs don't cost mana, abilities do. And the damage on-hit does get increased by Chum, which is a nice little perc, I suppose. But, like I said before; if I were you, I would not do it. Instead, go for the Sejuani jungle: your one-shot power is higher, your anti-tank damage is higher, your tankiness is higher, your clear is faster, and you bring better CC to the fight. Word from the wise ;)